doll_eyefandomcom-20200223-history
Mago
Mago is a doll that Mystery has owned since he was 11 years old. He was made as a gift from Mystery's parents. He has no gender, but is often referred to as a he. There are exceptions, however, since Mago is sometimes referred to as a she. Appearance Mago is a doll that is meant to (and does) resemble a cat. When he was first made, he had two green button eyes, each having X-shaped stitches in the middle. He wore a top hat with a purple stripe across it and a black suit with a purple bow tie. In his current state, his colors seem to have faded and he's missing an eye, which has been replaced with a purple button. Personality Mago tends to be serious and grumpy most of the time. Sometimes, he gets angry and insults Mystery because of his poor life choices. Despite that, he also shows interest in Mystery's actions and gives his opinions and advice. Since Mago is not actually a living object, everything he says is just a product of Mystery's imagination. He can and will go out of character sometimes. Relationships Mystery Burns Main Article: Mystery Mago and Mystery have been best friends for an estimated 31 years. Mystery is extremely obsessed with Mago and spends a lot of his time, if not all of it, with him. He treats Mago either as a best friend or just a stress toy to torture at his liking. He can be anything to Mystery at any time. Mystery claims that Mago is always there for him when he needs it, however, he can be rude to Mystery, calling him names and even claiming that he doesn't care about him. Despite the fact he's just a doll, Mystery genuinely believes and treats him as if he's truly alive. He's the only one who can hear Mago's supposed speech. Trivia * Mago means "Magician" in Italian. * Mago has a Tumblr blog called: Mago-says. * Mago's face is supposed to resemble Sleepykinq's logo. * He was handmade by both of Mystery's parents. Mago's body was sewed on by his mother, Lilly, while his father, Stranger, worked on his clothing. ** For his design, Mystery's parents got inspired by magicians because of his love of circuses and anything like them. * Mago can act as a ventriloquist dummy, as his mouth is movable akin to one. * It is suggested in his ask blog that he is "many souls." ** When asked if he collects souls or if he has his own soul, he states, " We just happen to be here, we don’t know how it did happen.” ** It is also stated here that Mystery speaks for him, so the souls might be some sort of delusion on his part. Gallery Tumblr_pribb89Tnm1w38tumo1_1280.png|Mago's full reference sheet Tumblr_pxbrn4XbSl1w38tumo9_1280.png|Mago as he appears in Mystery's doodles Tumblr_38afa84698c7a27d4169a7d219adbd23_6e454359_1280.jpg Tumblr_inline_psl1n5JAvk1udfwwo_1280.png Tumblr_pr3nzrn5rE1w38tumo5_1280.png Tumblr_pr3nzrn5rE1w38tumo4_1280.png Mago2019.jpg Tumblr_phjiarwhEE1w38tumo2_r1_1280.png Soft_and_less_soft_by_sleepykinq_dcp0rhm-fullview.jpg Tumblr_pgwf6yxuuw1w38tumo1_1280.png Clstpba2.png ClaustrophobiaSS.png Tumblr_piglposNfW1w38tumo1_1280.png magosleep.png Mago_headshot.jpg tumblr_inline_p9tq8mUL0x1udfwwo_1280.png tumblr_inline_p0wumjHAG91udfwwo_540.png Mago.png tumblr_oybw83O5QL1w38tumo1_1280.png Tumblr_inline_ovctljYmZ71udfwwo_540.png Tumblr_inline_ovctklExdp1udfwwo_540.png Tumblr p3icd1Fveq1w38tumo1 1280.jpg Gifs Tumblr_pqxvxbxz7j1w38tumo1_500.gif Magocradles1.gif Lilmismago.gif highermago.gif tumblr_inline_pahp6qw37Y1udfwwo_540.gif Category:Character Category:Content Category:Male